


Кое-что из прошлого

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нежданно-негаданно Таниса настигает кое-что из его прошлого. Кое-кто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что из прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> Имеется приквел - "Озеро и Карамон".

— "Леталлан"? "Леталлан"? Мы не виделись пятнадцать лет, и вот как ты приветствуешь меня, Танталас? У тебя нет других слов для меня? Я больше не любимая, не твоё сердце, не твой свет? Странно, что ты вообще вспомнил моё лицо! А я-то… я-то думала…  
Красивая зеленоокая долийка сидела посреди полянки и горько плакала. Сконфуженный Танис стоял рядом, не в силах решить, то ли бежать, пока не поздно, то ли утешать девушку, то ли надавать ей по щекам, чтобы привести в чувство. Его спутники тактично — и весьма благоразумно — удалились за деревья, и просить помощи было не у кого.  
— Лораланталаса… — начал было он.  
Эльфийка зарыдала ещё горше. Поразительно, как это она умудрялась ревмя реветь, при этом сохраняя идеально эстетичный внешний вид. Танис в жизни не встречал другой женщины, которая бы владела этим фокусом.  
— Я думала, у нас любовь! — всхлипывая, выдала Лорана. — Я убежала из родного клана и скиталась одна по чужим лесам, ища тебя! Отец меня, наверное, проклял! Люди показывали на меня пальцем, мужчины приглашали прогуляться с ними по грибы, женщины называли дурными словами! А ты тем временем сожительствовал с гномом! Как ты мог?! Ты предал нашу любовь!  
— В каком смысле? — опешил Танис, невольно краснея. В некотором роде, он и впрямь предал юношескую любовь к Лоране, но Флинт, уж точно, никакого отношения к этому факту не имел. — То есть, да, у нас с Флинтом один дом, но это удобнее, ведь мы не так часто там появляемся. И это просто по-дружески!  
— Да?! — демоницей взвилась прекрасная дева. — И троих детей вы вырастили тоже по-дружески?! Я всё знаю про твои делишки, Танталас, твои соседи мне понарассказали!  
— К-к-каких троих детей? — чувствуя, что теряет связь с реальностью, переспросил Танис.   
— Вот тех! — Лорана указала за чахлые берёзки, меж которыми дозором стоял Стурм, а дальше просматривался присевший отдохнуть под кронами дерев Рейстлин, с независимым видом прислонившийся спиной к плечу Карамона. К другому могучему плечу прижималась Тика. — Стурм, Карамон и Рейстлин! Мне всё известно! Не отпирайся! Как я могла быть так юна и наивна, и не видела, какой ты порочный, испорченный!..  
— Лорана…  
— Обними меня, полушемленский чурбан!

— Подруга детства? — недоверчиво переспросил Карамон. — Но тогда она должна быть ровесницей Таниса, так?   
— Не может быть, что ей за тридцать! — поддакнула Тика с невольной завистью. Хотела бы она так выглядеть, когда ей стукнет тридцать.  
— Эльфы, — менторским тоном поведал Рейстлин, с некоторым мстительным удовольствием наблюдающий унизительную для Таниса сцену на полянке, — весьма искусны в обращении с разного рода травами, а их Хранители бережно передают своим ученикам осколки древних магических традиций. Про травы, если хочешь, могу кое-что рассказать, — снисходительно добавил он, обращаясь к Тике. Та штопала его одежду и готовила сносную еду, что привыкший к кинлохскому бытовому комфорту маг по-своему ценил. 

— Ничего не говори, — чуть погодя произнёс Флинт, наливая Танису полглотка из заветной фляжки, полной самого крепкого грибного орзаммарского самогона. — Дай угадаю. Лорана идёт с нами?  
Полуэльф кивнул, глотнул самогона и содрогнулся всем телом. Из глаз его брызнули мужественные слёзы того же рода, что проливаются человеком, которому на ногу только что уронили горящее полено.  
— У меня только один вопрос, — огладил бороду Флинт. — Почему она смотрит на меня так, словно я — её злейший враг?  
— Надеюсь, ты никогда об этом не узнаешь! — пробормотал Танис, содрогаясь повторно.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Dragon Age 2014.


End file.
